Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bra cup and, more particularly, to a support structure of the bra cup which supports and lifts each of the user's breasts firmly.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional brassiere is made of fabric material and contains two bra cups made of foam or cotton to cover the user's breasts. Each of the two bra cups is thermoplastic molded to correspond to and to support each of the user's breasts. Alternatively, the brassiere is thermoplastic molded from foam or cotton to support and lift each breast. Furthermore, an underwire is accommodated in a bottom of each bra cup and is made of metal material, but when the underwire is made of metal material, it will cause inconvenience in customs inspection. To overcome the aforesaid problem, the underwire is made of the plastic material, but it cannot support each breast completely.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional support structure of a bra cup contains a body 80 corresponding to a profile of a breast, and the body 80 includes an underwire channel 81 defined on a peripheral side of a bottom thereof and having an opening 811. An underwire 90 is housed in and is removed from the opening 811 of the underwire channel 81. Hence, the underwire 90 is removed from the opening 811 in the custom inspection, i.e., the underwire 90 is replaceable and is made of the metal material or the plastic material based on using requirements.
However, when wearing the brassiere, the underwire 90 in the underwire channel 81 of the body 80 can only support a bottom of the breast instead of the entire breast.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.